Soft Spots
by TechSythen
Summary: The infamous Bad Touch Trio was at your birthday party. It wasn't well planned by you, but your three best friends had a surprise one for you. Inviting each and everyone from the Hetalia Academy. Gilbert was pushed towards the kitchen where you were. He gulped hoping the plan would work as it was planned. ( Prussia x Reader )


Gilbert slumped down on the couch. "You guys are insane."

The two men above Gilbert smirked. "I ensure that it'll work 100%. I know, because I know love." Gilbert glared at Francis, who was observing another female who passed by.

"I-I don't think this is going to work..", Gilbert sighed.

The infamous Bad Touch Trio was at your birthday party. It wasn't well planned by you, but your three best friends had a surprise one for you. Inviting each and everyone from the Hetalia Academy. They were all there. Of course you were touched by their kindness, but soon you were tired from the mania that was going on in your house. You had went in the kitchen to cool down for a bottle of soda.

"Aw. Gilly's afraid.", Antonio laughed. "Come on, amigo. There's nothing to be afraid of." Gilbert was suddenly grabbed by both of his wrists by Francis and Antonio. Struggling didn't work much as he was dragged from the couch and was pushed towards the kitchen. "She'll love it."

"Remember! The upper rib cage!", Francis said importantly. Gilbert rolled his eyes as he went in the kitchen. He saw you chatting with Elizaveta, one of your Hungarian best friends. You and here didn't seem to notice Gilbert sneaking in behind you. He raised his hands dramatically, but wavered for a second.

'C'mon, Gilbert. Be a proud Prussian and just do it.', Gilbert thought mentally.

Finally, he took in a deep breathe and put his hands on both sides of your ribcages and tickled you.

For what seemed like eternity to Gilbert, you had no reaction. Instead you placed your bottle of soda on the table. Elizaveta was staring at Gilbert with anger and astonishment.

"Gilbert.. What.. the.. hell.. are you doing..", you said softly, though in a menacing way. The albino's face became paler than it normally should have been. Getting his senses back, he saw where his hands were positioned in.

Both of his hands were tickling your upper rib cages. Which means 'you know where'. He immediately shoved his hands behind his back and started walking slowly backwards out of the kitchen. Gilbert was stopped with a sudden door slamming behind him. He immediately started rattling the doorknob. Being locked, he was back to face you.

'Damn Francis and Antonio..', Gilbert thought as he banged his fists hopelessly on the door.

"Uh.. You were never ticklish...?", Gilbert said in a frightened tone.

"No.. I never was..", you said as you felt your eyes twitching in anger.

"Uh.. I-I'm so, so s-sorry about that, so p-please don't kill me?", Gilbert said pleading. Gilbird hid in the back of his head.

"You just touched my breasts in a very... uncivilized manner.. Really Gilbert? You think you'll go off without dying..?" Gilbert glanced at the sharp knives that were lined up in your kitchen. Ranging from small to large, some blunt and some sharp, very sharp. He was in a very, very bad place to be. Especially, with you and Elizaveta angered.

Welcome to your Death.

You gripped Gilbert's shirt and pulled him off from the ground. Meeting eye to eye, Gilbert let out a pretty unawesome whimper for him. You were inches away from his pale face. Ready to beat the living daylights out of him, you raised your knuckle.

But, then the kitchen door from behind swung open dramatically and pushed Gilbert right towards your face. You felt yourself being thrown onto the floor with Gilbert on top of you. You both heard wolf whistles and cat calls from the students looking at you from the door frame.

"Ohononon. Guess our plans did work~", a voice you recognized way too many times for your liking, was heard at the entrance of the door.

"Daww.. Mi little Gilbert is growing up. He's already kissing his future wife~", Antonio's voice added in. "And that position! It's to _die_ for, eh, Gilly?"

You felt your face heat up as you pushed Gilbert off you. Gilbert got up menacingly and chased his two best friends, as you tailed right behind him.

"You bastards! You never told me she wasn't ticklish! Come back here and face me!"

* * *

You looked up from the old picture frame. It was framed beautifully with a wooden square, tiled with gold blending in on the sides. The photographer's aim was quite perfect. ( Your friend, Kiku and his trustly camera ) Setting it back on the table, you peered onto your shoulder to see your husband sleeping soundly. His silver hair was a mess, as he hugged the pillow. You laughed softly as you glanced onto the TV he was just watching now.

"Everyone has a ticklish soft spot. Normally, your hands are the most sensitive to touch. But, some say that the armpits, or also know as the upper rib cage area, is the most ticklish. Though it is a proven fact that-", you turned off the television. What an interesting show.

Maybe you didn't have a ticklish spot, but you did have a soft spot.


End file.
